1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plant growing systems and structures, and more particularly, to a hydroponic plant growing system and structure especially adapted to effect optimal plant growth in a virtually self-contained structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gardening is one of the most popular backyard activities among United State homeowners. It provides an individual with a positive form of pleasure and relaxation. Until now, apartment and condominium dwellers, as well as the handicapped and elderly, were denied the opportunity to experience the satisfaction that is inherent to planting, growing, and enjoying the harvest.
Plant growing systems in the form of flower pots which a person must water are, of course, well known. Automatic systems for watering plants are also well known. Recent technology has advanced the art of hydroponics, the growing of plants without soil. Some examples of recent prior art hydroponic plant growing systems are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,965,962; 4,986,027; 5,097,627; and 4,953,322.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use hydroponic systems, the provision of a more simple and cost effective device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a hydroponic plant growing system and structure which is virtually self-contained, requiring only the occasional adding of water and/or other nutrients and which may be used by individuals to grow a plurality of similar or different vegetables and other plants at the same time indoors. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique hydroponic plant growing system and structure of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.